CBS Corporation
CBS Corporation is an American mass media corporation focused on commercial broadcasting, publishing, and television production, with most of its operations in the United States. The president, chief executive and executive chairman of the company is Leslie Moonves. Sumner Redstone, owner of National Amusements, is CBS's majority shareholder and serves as chairman emeritus. The company began trading on the NYSE on January 3, 2006. Until then, the corporation was known as Viacom, and is the legal successor to said company. A new company, keeping the Viacom name, was spun off from CBS. CBS, not Viacom, retains control of over-the-air television (CBS, CW) and radio broadcasting, TV production and distribution, publishing, pay-cable, basic cable (Pop), and recording formerly owned by the larger company. CBS has its headquarters in the CBS Building (colloquially called "Black Rock"), Midtown, Manhattan, New York City, United States."Contact Info." CBS Corporation. Retrieved on November 3, 2009. Background Viacom was created in 1971 as the television syndication division of CBS, and was spun off in 1971. However, in 1999, Viacom acquired its former parent, by this time also named CBS Corporation, formerly Westinghouse Electric. The prior CBS Corporation also owned CMT and The Nashville Network (now Spike), which remained Viacom properties after the 2005 split, but the prior CBS did not own UPN, Showtime, Paramount Television, Paramount Parks, or Simon and Schuster. History In March 2005, Viacom announced plans of looking into splitting the company into two publicly traded companies, amid issues of the stock price stagnating (although it was alleged that another main force behind the split was the Super Bowl XXXVIII halftime show controversy, which led to MTV not being allowed to produce any more halftime shows, they had also produced the show for Super Bowl XXXV, the first Super Bowl CBS aired since regaining NFL rights and becoming MTV's corporate sibling). logo (1990-2005).]] On June 14, 2005, the Viacom board of directors approved the split of the company into two firms. The CBS Corporation name would be revived for one of the companies, to be headed by longtime television executive (and Viacom co-President) Leslie Moonves, and would include CBS, UPN, Infinity Broadcasting, Viacom Outdoor, Showtime Networks, and Paramount's television studio. The split was structured such that the "new" Viacom was spun off from the "old" Viacom, which was renamed CBS Corporation. In a sense, this was a repeat of the 1971 spinoff. However, in this case, CBS retained virtually all of the prior firm's broadcast TV assets, including its various syndication companies. With the split, the two new companies began trading on the NYSE on January 3, 2006. Investors anticipated Viacom benefiting from the split, but instead, it dropped approximately 20 percent, while CBS rose 9 percent. Announced in January 2006, CBS and DIC Entertainment signed a multi-year deal in which DIC bought the Saturday morning airtime as "CBS's Saturday Morning Secret Slumber Party". In June 2006, DiC added a production partner AOL's KOL. Thus block would be called "KOL's Saturday Morning Secret Slumber Party on CBS". On January 24, 2006, CBS Corporation, and Warner Bros. announced that they were to create a new broadcast network, The CW Television Network. The network officially debuted on September 18, 2006. The network formally debuted on September 20 with the 2 hour premiere of America's Next Top Model. The network is the result of a merger of The WB (a Warner Brothers holding) and UPN (a CBS Corporation holding). CBS Corporation and Time Warner each own 50% of the network. Tribune Broadcasting (which previously owned a 25% stake on The WB) and CBS Corporation will contribute its stations as new network affiliates. Three days after the announcement of The CW, on January 27, CBS announced that it was selling its Paramount Parks division. On May 23, 2006, CBS Corp. sold Paramount Parks to the Cedar Fair Entertainment Company. With this acquisition, Cedar Fair became the third-largest theme park operator. On June 30, 2006, Cedar Fair announced that it has completed its acquisition of Paramount Parks from CBS Corporation in a cash transaction valued at US$1.24 billion. The transaction included a 10-year license that allowed Cedar Fair to use the Paramount name in the parks through the 2017 season. On February 7, 2007, CBS announced it was selling seven stations in Providence, Rhode Island, Austin, Texas, Salt Lake City and West Palm Beach, Florida to Cerberus Capital Management for US$185 million. It sold another station, WFRV-TV in Green Bay, Wisconsin, and its satellite station, WJMN-TV in Escanaba, Michigan, to Liberty Media on February 13, 2007. News reports estimate the deal at about US$234 million. CBS is swapping the stations and US$170 million in cash for 7.59 million shares of CBS common stock held by Liberty Media. * February 26: CBS announced that it will invest in Electric Sheep, which is a virtual world content developer. CBS hired Electric Sheep to develop some projects, including the creation of "The L-Word in Second Life". CBS also shot a commercial within the virtual world Second Life so to promote its show "Two and a Half Men." Another project that Electric Sheep is working on for CBS is a Star Trek-themed area in Second Life. By investing in Electric Sheep, CBS hopes to expand its activity "beyond the living room". * March 20: CBS/CSTV announced it had acquired an online high school sports network, MaxPreps. * April 12: CBS Corporation announces the creation of the CBS Interactive Audience Network. * May 30: CBS Interactive announced that it had bought Last.fm for £140 million.Music site Last.fm bought by CBS, BBC, May 30, 2007 2008 * May 15: CBS Interactive announced that it had agreed to buy CNET Networks for $1.8 billion, with the deal due to close in the third quarter of 2008.CBS Corporation to acquire CNET Networks, inc. , CBS Press Release, May 15, 2008 During the July 2nd noon broadcast, KYW-TV, a CBS owned-and-operated station in Philadelphia, announced that its parent acquired CNET and was putting it under CBS Interactive. 2013 * February 14 CBS acquires a minority stake in AXS TV in exchange for programming and marketing. * March 26 CBS and Lionsgate enter a 50/50 joint venture to operate the TV Guide Network (TVGN) and TVGuide.com.Andreeva, Nellie. "CBS Poised To Buy Half Of TV Guide, Partner With Lionsgate." Deadline.com (March 22, 2013)Andreeva, Nellie. "It’s Official: CBS Acquires Half Of TV Guide, Partners With Lionsgate." Deadline.com (March 26, 2013) * May 31 CBS buys the remaining half of TV Guide Digital from Lionsgate. The latter still retains its share of TVGN.Andreeva, Nellie. "It’s Official: CBS Takes Full Control Of TVGuide.Com, Acquiring Lionsgate’s 50%." Deadline.com (May 31, 2013) * July 16 CBS agreed to sell CBS Outdoor International to Platinum Equity for about $225M. 2014 * March 28 CBS Outdoor division begins trading as a separate company on the NYSE under "CBSO". CBS Outdoor would be fully divested from CBS by July into an independent real estate investment trust, renamed as Outfront Media. 2017 * February 2 CBS Corporation announces the sale of CBS Radio to Entercom, making that company the 2nd-largest owner of radio stations in the United States. Canceled plans for re-merger with Viacom On September 29, 2016, National Amusements sent a letter to both the company and Viacom, encouraging the two companies to merge back into one company. On December 12, the deal was called off. Corporate governance The board of directors of CBS Corp. include: *David R. Andelman *Joseph A. Califano, Jr. *William S. Cohen *Gary L. Countryman *Charles K. Gifford *Leonard Goldberg *Bruce S. Gordon *Linda M. Griego *Arnold Kopelson *Leslie Moonves *Doug Morris *Shari Redstone (non-executive Vice-Chair) *Sumner Redstone (Chairman) *Frederic V. Salerno Assets See also *Viacom (original), the prior name of the post-2005 CBS Corporation. *CBS Corporation (1997), an old instance of the company, purchased by the old Viacom in 1999, *Viacom, the current Viacom, broke off in 2005. *CBS Television Stations, the holding company that assumes operation of CBS Corp.'s television stations. *Concentration of media ownership and Media conglomerate *MTV Networks/BET Networks, part of the new Viacom corporation. Notes References External links * *SEC filing (Form S-4) related to split Category:CBS Corporation Category:Broadcasting companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in New York Category:Media companies based in New York City Category:Companies based in Manhattan Category:American companies established in 1971 Category:Entertainment companies established in 1971 Category:Media companies established in 1971 Category:1971 establishments in New York Category:Publicly traded companies based in New York City Category:Companies listed on the New York Stock Exchange